A Thousand Years with You
by hanputri
Summary: I want to hate you but I love you and that love can't be erased/HUNHAN/GS
1. PROLOG

**A Thousand Years with You**

Genre: Romace, Fantasy

Rating: M

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

Warning: Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

I want to hate you but I love you and that love can't be erased.

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**A Thousand Years with You**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini tentang kisah hidupku yang mungkin terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kenyataannya hidupku ini sangat rumit.

Bagaimana tidak. Sejak aku masih memakai popok hingga saat ini aku mengenyam pendidikan di universitas, belum pernah sekalipun aku bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Kuharap kalian tidak berpikir kalau orangtuaku membuangku karena aku anak dari hubungan gelap. Bukan seperti itu.

Dari cerita yang kudengar, orang tuaku itu adalah sepasang dokter yang bekerja di Busan. Mereka terkenal baik dan ramah.

Tapi pada suatu pagi mereka ditemukan tak bernyawa. Beberapa tetangga bilang mereka mendengar tangisanku yang menjadi-jadi. Akhirnya mereka mencoba masuk rumah kami dan menemukan jasad kedua orangtuaku.

Banyak yang berasumsi kalau mereka dibunuh oleh perampok. Ya, saat itu aksi perampokan memang marak terjadi.

Meski demikian ada beberapa orang yang meyakini orang tuaku dibunuh oleh makhluk abadi yang disebut vampir. Tak masuk akal memang, tapi melihat ada bekas semacam gigitan di leher kedua orangtuaku membuat mereka yakin.

Awalnya aku juga tak percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk abadi itu. Mungkin kalian juga sama. Tapi tidak setelah kalian mengetahui ini.

Setelah orangtuaku meninggal, aku dititipkan di panti asuhan. Saat itu umurku baru tiga bulan. Tak ada kerabat yang mau merawatku kala itu. Ya mereka memang tinggal di luar negri dan hubungan kami memang jauh, bukan keluarga dekat.

Aku tinggal di panti asuhan selama satu bulan. Ada sebuah keluarga dari Seoul yang mengaku sebagai kerabatku dan berniat untuk merawatku. Pihak panti mengizinkannya.

Keluarga itu memang merawatku, dengan baik malahan. Buktinya sekarang aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa begini. Hidupku tidak kekurangan dan penuh kasih sayang. Terlihat sempurna memang.

Namun, tiga tahun yang lalu aku dihadapkan dengan fakta mengejutkan.

Malam itu, tepatnya saat bulan purnama. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan keluar untuk mencari angin. Aku berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah. Aku mendengar suara aneh. Suara itu terdengar seperti rintihan kesakitan, terdengar sangat tersiksa. Aku mendekati sumber suara itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menemukan yeoja yang kupanggil noona tersungkur di tanah dan merintih kesakitan.

"Noona, gwaenchanha?" tanyaku panik.

"Se...hunaaa, tolong noona, jebal" pintanya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk noona? Katakanlah!" aku bingung mau melakukan apa. Dia mendongak menatapku, mata kami bertemu.

Saat iris kami bertemu ternyata mata noona berubah menjadi merah seperti darah. Hal itu membuat napasku tercekat ditenggorokan dan tubuhku membatu.

"Mian Sehunnie. Ini pasti akan sangat sakit" ujarnya lemah. Noona mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher ku. Dia menjilat leherku dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang hebat dibagaian itu. Rasanya seperti terbakar dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

Yupz, sejak saat itulah aku percaya kalau vampir itu ada. Keluarga yang merawatku selama dua puluh tahun ternyata adalah vampir. Ajusshi yang seorang dosen, ajumma yang seorang dokter, hyung dan dua orang noona ternyata adalah vampir.

Mereka mengakui jati diri mereka. Mereka juga bilang kalau orangtuaku memang dibunuh oleh bangsa mereka, bangsa vampir tepatnya vampir pemburu. Mendengar itu sebenarnya aku bertekat untuk balas dendam. Aku ingin memusnahkan mereka semua, tapi niat itu kuurungkan. Bagaimana pun yang membunuh orangtuaku adalah vampir pemburu bukan keluarga yang merawatku. Tapi tetap saja rasa benci itu ada.

Dan beginilah akhirnya. Aku tetap hidup bersama keluarga vampir itu. Kadang niatku untuk balas dendam muncul dan membuatku ingin kabur dari rumah. Tapi sialnya setelah insiden malam itu, aku tidak mungkin lari dari keluarga vampir ini. Nonaa dan aku telah terikat.

Kini setiap malam yang ada adalah desahan nikmat noona dan rintihan sakitku ketika taring noona menancap di leherku. Lebih parahnya lagi mungkin hatiku sudah terjerat pesona noona.

**TBC**

Annyeong...saya bawa ff baru~

Ini ff hasil request teman saya, Talita Mong dan Echa Erika...

Kali ini saya buat fantasy dan masih tetap Hunhan...

Saya tahu kalo ff vampir dan manusia udah banyak, tapi saya berharap ada yang tertarik dengan ini karena tiap author punya ciri khas dalam membawakan ff nya.

Bagi yang berminat dengan next chapter silahkan review ya^_^

Gamsahamnida...


	2. Chapter 1

**A Thousand Years with You**

Genre: Romace, Fantasy

Rating: M

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

Warning: Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

I want to hate you but I love you and that love can't be erased.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Saya datang bawa chapter 1

Terimakasih sebelumnya buat para reader terutama yang udah review

Ah, ini ratenya kan M, jadi pasti ada konten dewasa di dalamnya. Harap reader bisa menyikapi dengan bijak.

Di bagian ini hunhannya mungkin belum terlalu kerasa.

Saya harap readers tidak kaget dengan jalan cerita ff ini.

Oke sekian...Selamat membaca^_^

**HanPutri Present©**

**A Thousand Years with You**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**Kyung Hee University**

"Sehun-ah, apa kamu ada kuliah lagi setelah ini?" tanya seorang namja berkulit tan.

"Aniyo. Wae?" jawab namja bernama Sehun itu.

"Mau ikut ke rumah Chanyeol hyung?" tanya namja tan tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa Kai. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Suli hari ini" jawab Sehun.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kita mau nonton film yang 'iya-iya' versi terbaru lho~" ucap Kai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Jauhkan pikiran mesummu itu tuan Kim" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aigoo~ seperti kau tidak mesum saja" cibir Kai.

"Standar mesumku tidak sepertimu" jawab Sehun datar.

"Ya, terserah sajalah" balas Kai mengalah.

"Oppa~" terdengar suara seorang yeoja. Sehun dan Kai menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Annyeong cantik~" goda Kai pada yeoja itu.

"Jangan menggoda yeojaku seenak jidat begitu" ucap Sehun tak terima dengan perlakuan Kai pada yeoja itu. Dia merangkul yeoja itu posesif.

"Ha ha ha...uri Sehunnie marah ternyata" tawa Kai pun pecah. Sehun jengah sendiri melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Oppa~ kita jadikan hari ini?" tanya yeoja itu manja pada Sehun.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk mengatakan tidak chagi" jawab Sehun diiringi senyum tipis yang dibentuk bibirnya. Dielusnya surai yeoja itu.

"Aigoo~ kenapa malah berlovy dovy ria di hadapanku?" protes Kai.

"Wah, Kai oppa iri, ne?" ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum geli.

"Aku tidak iri Suli-ya" jawab Kai.

"Chagi, kelihatannya kita harus segera pergi" ucap Sehun setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kajja" ajak Suli.

"Kami pergi dulu Kai" ucap Sehun pada si Kai itu.

"Arraseo. Sehun-ah, mainnya jangan terlalu jauh,ne!" seru Kai pada Sehun, yang mendapat acungan jempol dari Sehun.

.

Sehun dan Suli berjalan menuju parkiran. Mereka masuk ke dalam audi putih yang terparkir di sana. Mobil itu pun melaju keluar area Kyung Hee.

"Oppa, kita mampir tempat makan dulu, ne" pinta Suli.

"Ne. Kamu lapar ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Sangat oppa. Dari tadi pagi aku belum makan dan hari ini jadwalku full" Suli mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah yeojanya itu.

.

**At Restaurant**

"Pesan apa agassi?" tanya seorang pelayan restoran pada Suli.

"Oppa, pesan apa?" tanya Suli.

"Terserah kamu saja chagi" jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu saya pesan beef steak with mushroom sauce dua" jawab Suli pada pelayan itu.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu meninggalkan Sehun dan Suli.

"Kenapa kamu pesan itu. Bukannya kamu lapar?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau terlalu kenyang oppa" jawab Suli.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Suli memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sehun di hadapannya.

"Agar nanti aku bisa bermain dengan lincah oppa~" bisik Suli seduktif. Sehun hanya memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Suli.

"Silahkan" seorang pelayang datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Gamasahamnida" ucap Suli.

"Oppa, ige" Suli menyuapkan sepotong daging pada Sehun.

"Gomawo chagi" ucap Sehun.

Acara makan malam Sehun dan Suli pun selesai.

"Suli, kita jadi ke apartemenmu?" tanya Sehun. Pandangannya masih fokus pada jalan.

"Tentu saja oppa. Di mana lagi kalau tidak di apartemenku?" jawab Suli.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" audi putih itu melesat menuju apartemen Suli.

.

**Suli's Apartment**

"Oppa mau mandi dulu?" tanya Suli sambil melempar tasnya ke ranjang.

"Aku tidak mandi chagi, kamu saja kalau mau" jawab Sehun.

"Arraseo, tunggu sebentar oppa" Suli pun masuk kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu.

"Hah" terdengar helaan napas Sehun. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk Suli.

"Dreeetttt" handphone di kantung celananya bergetar.

_From : Noona_

_Apa malam ini kamu tidak pulang lagi?_

_Reply_

Sehun tak membalas pesan itu. Dia yakin si pengirim tahu jawabannya.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu akhirnya Suli keluar kamar mandi. Dia hanya mengenakan bathrobe yang panjangnya di atas lutut.

Rambut panjangnya terurai basah karena baru keramas. Aroma sabun dan shampoo Suli menyusup ke dalam indra penciuman Sehun. Membangkitkan gejoak dalam dirinya.

Suli dengan sengaja berjalan perlahan kearah Sehun. Tiap langkahnya sangat menggoda. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya yang menggoda itu dengan seduktif agar Sehun terangsang.

"Oppa~ aku sudah selesai" bisik Suli menggelitiki telinga Sehun.

"Apa kau mencoba menggodaku chagi?" tanya Sehun tak kalah seduktif.

"Aku tak beniat begitu oppa" jawab Suli sok polos.

Dengan posisi Sehun yang duduk di ranjang dan Suli yang berdiri dihadapannya tentu mempermudah Sehun untuk meraih pinggang yeoja itu.

"Boleh ku buka?" Sehun mendongak memandang wajah yeoja itu.

"Tentu" yeoja itu mengangguk.

Dengan sentakan ringan tali bathrobe itu terlepas, menampakkan tubuh polos Suli yang tampak jelas di bawah limpahan cahaya lampu.

Kulitnya masih lembab dan aroma sabun itu memenuhi pikiran Sehun. Sehun memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada perut datar Suli. Si empunya perut kegelian nikmat atas aksi sang namjachingu.

"Oppahh~ ge...liihh" desisnya.

Seolah tak mendengar itu, Sehun malah semakin liar bermain di tubuh bagian atas Suli. Kecupan-kecupan itu kini beralih ke dada Suli. Sehun menghentikan aksi kecup mengecup itu.

"Eunggh" lenguh Suli saat tangan Sehun meremas payudaranya dengan lembut. Ia tak kuasa menahan sensasi dingin tangan Sehun pada kulitnya yang memanas.

Kini Sehun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Suli yang berdiri. Diraihya pinggang yeoja itu. Sekarang Sehun beralih bermain dengan leher mulus Suli.

"Ahhhhh" desah Suli tak tertahan saat Sehun menjilati lehernya dengan seduktif. Sehun menyesap leher Suli dalam hingga yeoja itu kembali melenguh. Tangan kanan Suli menekan lembut tengkuk Sehun agar ia bisa memperdalam hisapannya. Terciptalah tanda kepemilikan di leher mulus itu.

"Eunghhh" lenguhan Suli kembali terdengar. Seandainya Sehun tidak menopang tubuhnya, pasti ia tak mampu berdiri karena kakinya melemas sepenuhnya.

Puas melakukan 'pemanasan' akhirnya Sehun melepaskan bathrobe yang masih bertengger di badan Suli. Dilemparkannya bathrobe itu sembarangan. Kini nampaklah tubuh Suli yang full naked.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Suli di ranjang dengan lembut. Dia menindihi tubuh yeoja itu. Ditatapnya kedua onyx itu dalam. Melihat Suli yang pasrah membuat Sehun ingin segera menerkamnya.

"Apa kau siap bermain chagi?" bisik Sehun seduktif.

Suli tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia malah dengan berani meraih bibir Sehun dan melumatnya ganas. Ciuman itu panas dan basah.

"Akh" teriak tertahan Sehun saat Suli menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu Suli ingin menerobos masuk mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Sehum membuka mulutnya. Ia hafal betul kebiasaan Suli yang satu ini. Suli selalu dominan dalam urusan ciuman. Inilah yang membedakan dia dengan yeoja lain.

Lidah Suli dengan gesit mengabsen seluruh penghuni rongga mulut Sehun. Puas dengan itu Suli mengajak lidah sehun beradu.

"Cpk" suara kecipak saliva mereka memenuhi kamar Suli. Ciuman itu sangat panjang.

Karena kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen tautan bibir mereka pun terlepas. Baik Sehun atau pun Suli menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Deru napas mereka masih memburu.

Wajah Suli sudah full blushing karena kegiatan mereka barusan. Sedang Sehun masih terlihat biasa. Hanya saja napasnya memburu.

Setelah cukup mendapat pasokan oksigen, Sehun menindihi tubuh Suli lagi.

"Oppa~ kau curang" rajuk Suli manja.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan Suli barusan.

"Apa maksudmu chagi?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah full neked begini tapi oppa masih pakai pakaian lengkap" jelas Suli memandang penampilan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai mendengar penjelasan yeojachingunya itu.

Perlahan Sehun melepas kancing kemejanya. Setelah terlepas seluruhnya, ia melempar kemeja itu sembarangan.

Suli memandang kagum tubuh Sehun yang super seksi itu. Sampai-sampai ia menjilat bibirnya penuh napsu.

Meskipun seorang namja, tapi kulit Sehun mulus tanpa cacat, kecuali pada satu bagian.

Melihat reaksi Suli, Sehun semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Yeoja yang terbaring di ranjang itu terlihat benar-benar menginginkannya.

Setelah kemeja kini giliran ikat pinggang dan celana yang terlempar sembarangan. Tinggalah celana dalam saja yang dipakai Sehun. Dia kembali mendekati Suli. Digesekkannya junior yang masih terbungkus itu pada alat vital Suli. Suli bisa merasakan junior Sehun sudah menegang.

"Uhhhhhhh...oppaahhh...jang...anh menggoda...kuhh" desah Suli nikmat. Dia meremas rambut Sehun ganas.

Melihat Suli yang sudah tak tahan lagi, akhirnya Sehun melepas celana dalamnya.

Kini kedua anak manusia itu sama-sama full naked.

Sehun mengelus surai panjang Suli kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium kedua kelopak mata yeoja itu. Ciuman itu turun ke hidung dan bermuara di bibir Suli. Sehun menjilati bibir Suli sebentar sebelum ia bermain dengan payudara Suli. Dihisapnya payudara itu ganas. Dari kiri beralih ke kanan.

"Eunghhh...ahhhhhhh...uhhhhh" desah Suli atas kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun.

Puas dengan payudara, kini Sehun mulai menjamah alat vital Suli. Ia meraba bagian sensitif itu lembut, membuat pemiliknya kegelian nikmat.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan vagina Suli lalu memberikan kecupan lembut di sana. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan dan jilatan yang bergairah.

"Eunggghhh" Suli kembali melenguh.

"Oppahhh su...dahhh...akuhhh tak ta...hanh... la...giihh" mohon Suli.

"Mau ke inti sekarang?" tanya Sehun parau.

"I want you baby" bisik Suli serak. Mendengar itu Sehun tak segan lagi.

Sehun mendorong juniornya masuk vagina Suli. Sehun merasa vagina Suli itu masih sempit meskipun mereka sering melakukannya. Ya mungkin karena Suli sering berolahraga dan meminum ramuan untuk mengencangkan vaginanya itu.

Setiap kali Sehun mendorong juniornya, vagina Suli berkontraksi, menjepit juniornya. Membuatnya mabuk kenikmatan.

"Ahhhhh" ringis Suli sambil mencengkeram seprai saat vaginanya diterobos dengan sekali hentakan oleh Sehun.

"Akhhhhh di..situhhhh Sehun" Sehun semakin giat menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk.

"Ohhh...ke..napaaahhh ma...sihhh sem...piiitttthhh?" desis Sehun saat vagina Suli berkontraksi.

"Ahh ahhhh ahhh Oh Sehun ahhh!" pekik Suli saat orgasme pertamanya. Sehun mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Ini masih belum selesai babyhhh" bisik Sehun serak. Ia kembali bergerak menerjang vagina Suli.

"Ohhh yeahhh" desis Sehun.

"Ohhhhhh Sehun ahhhhh nggghhhh" desah suli saat g-spot nya ditumbuk oleh junior Sehun.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Suliyaaaaaa"

"CROT"

Akhirnya Sehun mencapai klimaksnya. Suli merasakan hangatnya cairan benih Sehun memenuhi tiap sudut vaginanya.

Mereka sama-sama bermandikan peluh dan napas mereka yang memburu.

"Gomawo" bisik Suli. Sehun mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Saranghae Oh Sehun" ucapnya. Sehun tak membalas ucapan itu. Ia membawa Suli dalam dekapannya.

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih" bisik Sehun. Suli mempererat pelukkannya pada Sehun. Matanya mulai terpejam.

Setelah yakin Suli sudah berada di alam mimpi, Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan kembali memakai pakaiannya. Sebelum pergi ia menyelimuti bagian tubuh Suli yang masih naked.

"Jaljayo" bisiknya lalu keluar dari apartemen itu.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Ku jalankan mobilku membelah jalanan malam Seoul yang masih ramai meski sudah lewat tengah malam.

Ah, lelah sekali rasanya tubuhku. Ya tentu saja bagaimana tidak lelah kalau baru melakukan olah raga ranjang.

Apa kalian berpikir aku seorang playboy karena aktivitasku barusan?

Ku harap tidak. Aku hanya melakukan itu dengan yeojachinguku dan yeojachinguku cuma ada satu, tidak lebih.

Saat ini yeojachinguku bernama Suli. Dia adik tingkatku di kampus. Setidaknya dua tahun terakhir aku bersamanya.

Sebelumnya saat di sekolah menengah aku juga punya yeojachingu. Namanya Jung Krystal. Hubungan kami hanya bertahan satu tahun. Aku juga melakukan hubungan 'itu' dengan Krystal.

Kenapa harus melakukan 'itu'?

Aku punya alasan kenapa harus melakukan itu. Lebih tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu adalah awal dari semua itu. Aku melakukan 'itu' agar tidak terus terbayang pada sosok yeoja itu, yeoja yang membuatku hampir gila, yeoja yang pertama kali ku jamah meski itu terpaksa.

.

**Other Side**

Seorang yeoja berdiri di balkon sebuah mansion. Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin malam yang dingin. Irisnya berwarna merah memandang sendu langit malam yang pekat tanpa cahaya bulan.

"Kau melakukannya lagi Sehun-ah" ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar.

**TBC**

Aloha~

Bagaimana? Pahamkah dengan alurnya?

Mian ada NC dan mian juga kalo gag kena feelnya...maklum ini NC pertama saya.

Ada yang bingung kenapa ada Suli dan langsung masuk ke adegan NC ?

Alurnya memang agak rumit untuk ff ini. Tapi nanti bakal diperjelas kok.

Minat dengan next chapter?

Review please^_^

Gamsahamnida


	3. Chapter 2

**A Thousand Years with You**

Genre: Romace, Fantasy

Rating: M

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

Warning: Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

I want to hate you but I love you and that love can't be erased.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Ada yang merindukan saya?

UAS saya hari ini selesai and welcome long holiday! Tiga bulan lebih saya libur, so kerjaan saya selama liburan adalah update ff...

Saya datang bawa chapter 2

Terimakasih sebelumnya buat para reader terutama yang udah review

Oke sekian...Selamat membaca^_^

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

"_Kau melakukannya lagi Sehun-ah" ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar._

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**A Thousand Years with You**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEHUN POV**

"_Eunghhhh"_

"_Akhhh...appohhhh"_

"_Jangan menggigit bibirku ge"_

Aigoo...baru saja masuk rumah langsung disambut dengan suara macam itu. Oke, ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat mengesankan. Seorang yeoja berada di pangkuan namja dengan bibir yang saling bertautan. Aku jadi gerah melihatnya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku melewati mereka. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan sejoli itu.

"Eh, Sehunnie sudah datang ternyata" terdengar suara yeoja menyebut namaku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

"Ne, noona. Aku baru saja masuk" jawabku dengan wajah datar.

"Kelihatannya kamu lelah sekali Sehun-ah" kali ini namja yang masih memangku yeoja yang ku panggil noona tadi angkat bicara.

"Ne. Penampilanmu tidak enak dipandang Sehunnie" kata noona menimpali.

"Apa saja yang kamu lakukan Sehun-ah? Kamu butuh energi yang cukup besar untuk malam ini. Dia sudah beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu denganmu Sehun-ah" kata namja itu.

"Ne, aku tahu hyung" jawabku.

"Cepat temui dia. Dia sudah menunggumu" kata hyung lagi.

"Mandilah dulu Sehun-ah. Dia tidak akan suka kalau mencium aroma yeoja itu di tubuhmu" tambah noona.

"Ne. Ajusshi dan ajumma apa sudah datang?" tanyaku.

"Belum. Kelihatannya mereka berburu malam ini" jawab hyung.

"Arraseo" aku melangkah menuju kamarku.

Apa ada yang penasaran dengan noona dan hyungku tadi? Mereka adalah bagian dari keluargaku. Dan tentu saja mereka adalah vampir. Seluruh anggota keluargaku adalah vampir kecuali aku. Yeoja tadi adalah salah satu noonaku. Vampir yang cukup mengerikan kalau marah. Aku sering menyebutnya vampir panda. Dia cukup dekat denganku dan yang paling sering menjahiliku. Namanya Tao. Namja yang ku panggil hyung tadi adalah kekasihnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya hyung yang ku miliki. Vampir modis yang tampak cool. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat konyol. Namanya Kris.

"Aigoo...aku benar-benar merindukanmu kasur" ku rebahkan tubuhku ke kasur empuk kesayanganku ini. Beberapa hari ini aku memang tidak pulang ke rumah. Setelah berbaring sebentar aku bergegas masuk kamar mandi.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi nanti?" gumamku dibawah guyuran shower.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi, aku melangkah menuju kamar dia.

"Huft..." ku putar knop pintu kamarnya.

"Noona" panggilku. Kamarnya gelap tanpa penerangan. Cahaya bulan juga tak nampak.

"Sehun-ah"

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Sehun-ah" terdengar suara yeoja dari balkon kamar.

"Ne noona. Ini aku" jawab Sehun. Tatapannya begitu dingin.

"Kamu sudah pulang ternyata" kata yeoja itu. Dia menghampiri Sehun.

"Ne. Seperti yang noona lihat" jawab Sehun. Meski dalam keadaan gelap, Sehun dapat melihat senyum manis dari yeoja itu. Dalam kegelapan pula, Sehun dapat melihat sepasang iris berwarna merah milik yeoja itu.

"Ctek" Sehun menekan saklar lampu yang ada di dekat pintu dan jadilah ruangan itu terang.

"No-noona baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun pada yeoja di hadapannya. Ekspresi dingin yang tadi terlihat tergantikan oleh raut khawatir yang terpancar dari wajah namja tampan itu. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum. Tapi Sehun yakin betul kalau yeoja itu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan tatapannya sayu.

"Se...hun" yeoja itu sudah tidak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan sigap Sehun menopang tubuh lemah yeoja itu.

"Noona...noona, bertahanlah" Sehun membaringkan tubuh yeoja itu ke ranjang.

"_Oh, kerja bagus Sehun. Niatmu untuk menjauh dari yeoja yang ingin kau benci malah jadi begini. Satu fakta yang kau harus tahu adalah kau tidak bisa membenci yeoja ini meski kau ingin"_ batin Sehun.

"Sehun" panggil yeoja itu lemah.

"Ne noona. Aku di sini" jawab Sehun.

"Bolehkah aku..." yeoja itu menggantung kalimatnya. Sehun tahu maksud yeoja itu. Dia membantu yeoja itu duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dia memposisikan dirinya di samping yeoja itu.

"Sehun-ah, noona takut akan menyakitimu" kata yeoja itu.

"Tak apa noona. Aku juga sudah terbiasa" jawab Sehun. Yeoja itu tersenyum. Dia menangkup wajah Sehun dan mengelus pipi putih namja itu. Dengan perlahan Luhan mempersempit jarak antara mereka dan menempelkan bibir kissablenya pada bibir tipis Sehun. Bukan hanya menempel tapi sedikit meluatnya. Meski demikian Sehun hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk membalas ciuman yeoja itu.

"_Mati kau Oh Sehun! Bertahanlah!. Kontrol dirimu. Jangan sampai kau lepas kendali dan merutuki perbuatanmu karena melakukan 'itu' lagi dengan makhluk yang sama dengan pembunuh orang tuamu meski mereka beda klan. Damn! Noona begitu mempesona. Syukur tenagaku sudah terkuras bersama Suli tadi"_ batin Sehun frustasi.

"Sehun-ah, mian. Ini akan lebih sakit dari biasanya" bisik yeoja itu sebelum menancapkan taring tajamnya ke permukaan kulit leher Sehun. Darah segar Sehun keluar dan langsung disesapnya. Luhan menancapkan taringnya lebih dalam.

"Akhhhh!" pekik Sehun tertahan. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan begitu hebat. Sehun mencengkeram rambut Luhan sedikit keras saat rasa sakit yang begitu hebat menderanya. Tubuh Sehun serasa terbakar.

"No-noona..." desis Sehun. Yeoja itu tidak menghiraukannya. Inilah sifat liar yeoja itu ketika sudah dihadapkan dengan darah Sehun.

"Lu-luhanhh..." gumam Sehun sebelum kesadarannya lenyap.

.

**SEHUN POV**

"Eunghh"

"Akhh!"

Ternyata aku masih di kamar noona. Rasanya tubuhku sakit semua. Kepalaku juga pusing sekali. Berapa banyak darah yang diambil noona tadi malam?

"Sehun-ah, kamu sudah bangun?" tanya noona yang datang dengan membawa sarapan pagiku. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Minumlah ini. Ini akan memulihkan tenagamu" noona memberikan minuman berwarna merah seperti darah tapi tidak sepekat darah. Aku menurutinya.

"Makan juga sarapanmu" noona meletakkan makananku di meja nakas.

"Eh?" aku terkejut karena noona tiba-tiba membelai leherku. Tepatnya pada bekas gigitannya tadi malam.

"Mian Sehun untuk yang tadi malam, dan gomawo" kata noona. Tatapannya begitu menyesal. Aku tidak bisa berekspresi lain selain wajah datar.

"Tak apa" kataku singkat. Noona menemaniku sampai aku menghabiskan sarapanku.

"Akh!" kepalaku tiba-tiba serasa mau pecah.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya noona panik.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali" jawabku.

"Istirahatlah Sehun-ah. Hari ini kamu tidak ada kuliahkan?" noona membantuku kembali berbaring. Dia juga menutup gorden agar aku bisa tidur.

Meski sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan mata tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu tidak hilang. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tangan yang membelai rambutku. Saat aku membuka mata yang ku lihat adalah senyum manis noona.

"Tidurlah" bisiknya. Ajaibnya tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan tertidur.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Sehunnie~ kamu sudah bangun?" tanya seorang yeoja bernama Tao pada namja berwajah datar yang barusan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ne" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Apa keadaanmu sudah lebih baik? Luhan eonnie bilang kalau tadi pagi keadaanmu melemah" kata Tao.

"Memang lebih baik dari tadi pagi" jawab Sehun.

"Ku rasa eonni tidak akan menggigitmu malam ini" kata Tao.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja karena keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan. Kelihatannya dia mengambil darahmu terlalu banyak" kata Tao lagi.

"Oww" Sehun hanya ber ow ria.

"Di mana Kris hyung dan Luhan noona?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Mereka keluar. Aku tidak tahu kemana" jawab Tao.

"Tumben noona tidak ikut" tanya Sehun. Tao hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kamu mau Sehunnie?" Tao menyodorkan sepotong pizza pada Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku diet" balas Sehun asal.

"Tubuh kurus begini mau diet" cibir Tao.

"Mana ada vampir yang doyan pizza?" balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku ini buktinya" jawab Tao.

"Dasar panda. Panda seharusnya makan bambu bukan pizza" kata Sehun. Dan adu mulut diantara mereka terus berlanjut.

"Noona" panggil Sehun pada yeoja yang baru saja adu mulut dengannya.

"Hmmm" balas Tao.

"Kalau ku ingat-ingat dari dulu sampai sekarang wujud kalian tidak berubah, tidak menua" kata Sehun.

"Tentu saja karena kami abadi" jawan Tao.

"Memang berapa usia noona?" tanya Sehun.

"Usiaku? Saat masih jadi manusia?" Tao bertanya balik.

"Noona pernah jadi manusia?" tanya Sehun.

"Kureyo. Sebelum jadi vampir aku adalah manusia" jawab Tao

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Sehun.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kamu tahukan manusia bisa jadi vampir karena digigit vampir" jawab Tao.

"Aku juga digigit Luhan noona. Tapi aku tidak berubah jadi vampir" kata Sehun. Tao memutar bola matanya malas karena dongsaeng cuek kesayangannya tiba-tiba jadi banyak tanya.

"Itu karena eonni tidak melepaskan racunnya padamu" jawab Tao.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Molla. Mungkin dia tidak ingin menjadikanmu vampir" kata Tao. Sehun hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Jadi berapa usiamu?" tanya Sehun kembali ke pertanyaan awal.

"Sebelum jadi vampir usiaku 23 tahun. Lalu sekarang aku hampir lima ratus tahun jadi vampir. Jadi ya lima ratus dua puluh tiga tahu" jawab Tao sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Aigoo...tua sekali noona. Pasti ajusshi dan ajumma lebih tua" tebak Sehun.

"Kamu salah Sehunnie" ucap Tao.

"N-ne?" Sehun menatap Tao.

"Kata eomma, yang paling tua itu Luhan eonni" ujar Tao sambil meneguk minumannya yang berada dalam gelas, darah.

"MWO?" Sehun tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan begitu" kata Tao malas.

"Memangnya berapa usia Luhan noona?" tanya Sehun masih shock.

"Luhan eonni itu usianya lebih dari dua abad" jawab Tao.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun semakin terbelalak. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui seluk-beluk keluarganya ini.

"Kamu mau tahu?" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Arraseo. Akan ku ceritakan apa yang ku tahu padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik,ne?"

"Ne" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Lima ratus tahun yang lalu sebuah kejadian mengubah jalan hidupku..."

**TBC**

Bagaimana?

Maaf pendek...

Tertarik dengan cerita Tao? Review please^_^

Gamsahamnida

HanPutri


End file.
